Timmy's secret
by cosmowandaandpoof
Summary: Everyone knows Timmy's upset but no one know why or how far it will really go. Warning: Self Harm is involved in this story. cover pic not mine. Going to update once school is out in about 1 and half weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner was acting extremely weird lately. It was because everyone besides Wanda and Cosmo hated him and Timmy didn't know why no one liked him, but Cosmo and Wanda didn't know what was going on with Timmy. He would always get mad at Cosmo and Wanda for no reason. He wouldn't let them go to school with him either. "Timmy, you need to stop treating us like dirt!" Wanda said. Timmy started to yell "You don't understand me and you never will! Just leave me alone!" Wanda didn't know how to respond. Timmy never yelled at her. Everyone besides his fairies hated him. His parents wouldn't even pay attention to him, and even his friends left him out most of the time. "Its not fair!", He thought. He sat in bed that night thinking "Why am i'm so stupid? Why am i'm so weak? Why am I'm all of sudden bothered by the world hating me." Timmy turned to this blade he kept. He been considering it for a while now. "One little cut on the leg won't hurt.", he thought. After he made his first cut, he made another one on his leg. It felt so good for some weird reason. After cutting on his arm, he fell asleep. The next morning Timmy put on a jacket to cover up his arm. His parents would be to dumb and careless to notice but he was afraid Cosmo and Wanda would find out. He didn't want anyone to ever find out. "Why are you wearing a jacket while your inside?", Wanda asked. "Because i'm cold.",he lied. "No school today!", Cosmo reminded Timmy. Timmy faked smiled at Cosmo and went down to eat breakfast. "Do you think Timmy acting weird lately Cosmo?" Wanda said once Timmy was out of the room. "Kind of. Usually he's happier about a Saturday." Timmy came back up from Breakfast with a egg left and sat on his bed to finish eating. Timmy didn't say a word which was weird for talkative Timmy. "Is there something the matter?" Wanda asked. "Nope." Timmy instantly put on a fake smile and looked at Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda knew Timmy was upset but they had no idea what about. Wanda questioned Timmy about the jacket while he was in bed eating, but as usually Timmy just told them that it was cold even though it was spring time. The rest of the day Timmy just watched tv. He wouldn't even play video games anymore. "Any wishes?" asked Cosmo. "No i'm good.", Timmy replied. That night, when Cosmo and Wanda were in this fishbowl, Timmy started crying. After a while Wanda and Cosmo heard him and poofed out of the fishbowl. "I just was watching a sad movie." His Godparents didn't believe him at all this time, their was definitely something the matter. His Godparents hugged him. They were so nice and all he did was yell at them. He felt a bit guilty about it all, seeing that they were the only ones left who still cared about him. He didn't knew why he kept snapping at them, he just got mad because of everything that was going on. He was mad at the world. "Go to bed. I'l be alright, i promise." Timmy told them. "Are you sure?"Cosmo asked. "Yes." After they left Timmy broke down into tears again. Wanda and Cosmo could hear Timmy cry in his castle, but there wasn't much they could do about it. It hurt them a lot to hear their Godkid cry. They would wanna go out and talk to him but Timmy would just act like everything was alright. Timmy don't want to upset Cosmo and Wanda or make them think they did anything wrong when they didn't. Timmy just decided to hide his pain and blades from Cosmo and Wanda forever.

Note:I'm going to explain more about why Timmy's upset in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days of ignoring life and then going back to school and being bullied again by all the girls in his school and being left by his friends, he didn't think he could take much longer. He would cry every night, sometimes Wanda and Cosmo would come and check on him but he would just tell them to go back to bed and that he was "fine". Other times Wanda and Cosmo would sit in their room hearing Timmy's cry and not knowing what to do about it. Timmy sat in his bed cutting again. Tears and Blood mixed together on his body. He heard a noise and hid his body under the covers. Wanda and Cosmo poofed out of the Castle because they heard crying again. "Hey Cosmo and Wanda.", Timmy said trying to act like everything was normal. "Why were you crying again?", Wanda asked Timmy. She was getting really concered

about him.

"I wasn't crying"

"Timmy, Your face is red."

"It's from a sun burn."

"You haven't gone outside in days except to go to school."

"I'm fine Wanda!"

"I'm just trying to help you and so is Cosmo."

"I don't want your help! Go away!"

"I love you, i'm not just going to leave you upset like this!"

"You don't always get what you want Wanda!"

"Why are you acting like these? What happened to you?"

Timmy didn't know how to answer because he didn't know what happened to him either. People always hated him but now it was making him feel like it was his fault. What really bothered him was what the kids at school was saying. They would make fun of his teeth, hair, and the fact he had no friends. His friends didn't want anything to do with him anymore because he thought he was too selfish and treated them like servants. He even over heard his parents say how much happier they would be without him. Timmy was wrapped up in a blanket without even his arms out. "If I can't get my Godparents to go away then they might find out!",Timmy worried. "You know what? If you keep on yelling at us then how are we supposed to help you with the problem that you won't tell us about! Cosmo yelled. "Come on Wanda, let's go back to our room." Wanda didn't want to leave but Cosmo was right. There wasn't anything they could do about it. Once they were gone, Timmy picked up his blade, he reliezed that without him the world would be a lot better. Timmy made his leg bleed. That wasn't enough though. Timmy didn't want to hurt anymore people. He didn't want to have to fake being happy everyday. It was too much for him to handle. He didn't want to hurt Cosmo and Wanda like this ,but he couldn't take this anymore. Timmy aimed for his vain in his wrist and went to cut it. Cosmo and Wanda were laying down ready to go to bed. They could hear Timmy weeping. After Timmy saw enough blood to think he cut far enough. He closed his eyes and waited with tears running down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we should go out there.", Wanda suggested. "I haven't heard any noise out there, not even crying." Wanda and Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl. Timmy's was in bed with cuts all over his body, and his arm was pouring blood. "Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda screamed. Wanda flew over to Timmy. Wanda grabbed Timmy, "Timmy! Are you alive?" Wanda started to cry. Cosmo was freaking out and crying, having no idea what he should do. Wanda started to shake Timmy while screaming. Timmy opened his eyes a little bit. "I'm still alive?" Wanda stopped shaking him. "For a minute I thought you were dead!" Wanda hugged Timmy. "I thought I killed myself." Timmy was really confused and kind of light headed. Wanda poofed away the cut where the vain was. Cosmo flew over and hugged Timmy.

"Why would you kill yourself? Cosmo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I don't want to live anymore." Timmy confessed.

"Wait, When did you started cutting?" Wanda interrupted.

"A few days ago."

"And you didn't you tell us?", Cosmo questioned confused

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted to die and you guys would have just tried to stop me."

"But why would you want to kill yourself?

"Because no one likes me expect you guys and I was just making everyone else's lives worse."

"You don't make our lives bad Timmy. You do the complete opposite."

"Ya right. Its not true and you know that!"

"You don't ruin our lives at all! We love you!" Wanda said.

"Your lives would still be better without me and so would everyone else's. Also I have no friends at school and everybody bullies me everyday. Some person even stuck my head in the toliet!"

"Why wouldn't you let us come with you then?"

"Because even if I wished them to be nice it wouldn't change the fact that if they weren't under your magic they would hate me! I'm sick of being the loser with the big teeth!"

Just then Vicky walked in. Wanda and Cosmo poofed into fish and Timmy hid in his bathroom. "Twerp! Once you get out of there, finish my homework or else your dead! Timmy put on some long jeans and a jacket. He walked by his wall and pressed the trap door button he wished up. He sat on his bloody sheets and turned on the tv. "What are we going to do about Timmy?" asked Cosmo. "I'm not sure. If we don't stay by him he might kill himself again." Wanda was really worried. They couldn't even picture what would happen if their Godchild killed himself.

**sorry it toke me so long. I have a lot of testing this week and choir auditions so I've had ****a lot to do lately. Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy toke out his blade, not caring about anything anymore, and started to slice the blade back and forth on his leg. Wanda grabbed the blade from him, "You could hit a vain slicing the blade like that!"

"Don't care. Now can I have my blade back?"

"No!"

"Fine, I got tons more."

"Timmy, please don't do this.", Wanda begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

Cosmo hugged Timmy as tight as he could. "We don't want to lose you!", Cosmo cried. Timmy held back the tears which was hard because Cosmo was crying his eyes out right next to him. "Think about it. If you fail and some human finds out then you will be sent to a hospital where they will be cameras and no privacy. We won't be able to see you or we will be exposed and on camera. You will be all alone with strangers who will never care about you more than we do." "Wanda, I'm not going to fail though." "You never know, and besides either way is awful." Wanda stated. "I can't stand it anymore! I'm going back to doing nothing, and ignoring you people!" Timmy looked back at his tv and started to tune out of the world again. "Cosmo, get off Timmy's bed." Cosmo was still bawling on the bed, begging Timmy to stop. Cosmo stopped crying but tears were still falling down his face. He floated up next to Wanda and held her hand while they looked at their lost Godchild. After a while Timmy got under the covers, and Wanda and Cosmo poofed into fish. "Goodnight!", yelled Timmy's parents from the other room. "Goodnight." Timmy layed in bed but didn't close his eyes. He just stared at the celling. Cosmo and Wanda swam into their castle, while Timmy just layed there not saying a single word. "Should I try again?", Timmy asked himself in his head. The next morning Timmy woke up to go to school. He covered up his cuts and got his bag packed. "We're coming with you today." Wanda said while Timmy was about out the door. "Why? I'm just fine."

"Then explain the cuts."

"Good point." Timmy left his room to go eat. His Dad already left for work and his Mom left for her book club. "They left without even saying goodbye." Timmy was starting to look hurt again. "I'm sure they were just in a hurry.", Cosmo tired to cheer him up. "Sure, whatever." Timmy snacked down a muffin, his mom left out, and got on the bus. Wanda and Cosmo disguised themselves as Timmy's backpack and lunch box. "I pretty sure today won't be so bad.", Wanda said as Timmy sat all alone expect for his fairies. "Hey empty bus seat." Trixie said as she walked down the row to her more popular friends. "Yeah, todays the best day ever!", Timmy said to Wanda with sarcasm in his voice.

**Please review :) I'm trying to decide on what to do with Timmy, I have a few ideas. It might take me a little bit to update or I might get the next chapter done tonight if I got time.**


End file.
